objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Young Little Unicorn
Welcome To My Talk Page Hello there visitors! Welcome to my talk page. You could leave a message if you needed help, you know I can't always solve and answer your questions. Why not contact the admins, you could find an admin portal in the main page some admins might be inactive. Guys also if you want to see previous messages I just had. Here go to my Archive page and yeah here Archive 1. Special thanks to a fellow admin who helped me in making an archive. Rules of Leaving a Message * Put a heading for your message Topic or I will delete and will not reply to your message * Make sure your message is good and clear so I could understand it. * Make sure you use the posts using four tildes or the signature button. No one wants a message without a specific person leaving it there. (Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) * I'll delete every message if I have to, when it seemed full. Small message Since I'm not going to be active, I'm gonna make u an admin. Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 08:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) About Pen island123 Why is he blocked? What did he do in chat? I don't get it. 14:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Who is? Who else is evil? Huh? Zingan Nice (talk) 18:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee I restored PEASHOOTERFAN's recently deleted page. You heard it, I restored that waste (though not useless) wiki's page. However, as letting it being in this wiki's space as a waste, I changed it to his user blog post! So how can you do this? Well, in case if you don't know it, go to the "Rename" section of one page (or blog post, or comment)m you know, that one option in the left drop down? And you see that "To new title" that leads you to another drop down after you are in the "Rename" section? Change (page, articles comment, blog post comment, blog post,...) to (page, articles comment, blog post comment, blog post, user blog,...) And then that's it! Long story short, I restored the page, as a blog post. "Hey Bumblebee"? You meant "Hey Unicorn" right :P Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 12:54, December 30, 2015 (UTC) My apology Unicorn, I am sorry with those nonsense. Will you forgive me? Zingan Nice (talk) 13:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I did.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 04:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) About NLG343 Hey Young Little Unicorn, about NLG343. I know he swore at Arbi42gaming's blog post but that does not mean that you must block him instantly. Next time, a warning. I'm unblocking him btw. Can you join? Hey YLU, wanna join my camp? Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Problems with Cephei Please block Cephei! I swear,he id so much mess to me! Just block him! I've had enough of it! >:( What spoilers? What spoilers were you talking about in chat? Illuminati is the best (talk) 15:07, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually I was suggesting a storyline plot and challenge idea. Which I comment or chat about it later. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Arbi He has taken it too far this time with his recent blog post. Im giving him a 3 month block. You or PP46 should not unblock him this time unless he apologies to us,or starts to say/do good things.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :The deed was confirmed and was broken. He will never return to this wiki. Lmao Thx dude lel I'm inactive but still active xD Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 11:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Delete this page http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BuildermanVSNotch Uh Hey, why is phuocphuc's page deleted? Like, do u know why? ���������������������������������������� (talk) 22:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday So, it's Valentine's Day, I'm alone, no wait. Not that. So, February 14th, your birthday, and if you haven't already read the headline of this message, Happy Birthday, Unicornicopia170. You are probably at a restaurant or something, but yeah, keep that happy personalities of yours going, always improve on your studies and everything. Agin, Happy Birthday, Happy one year closer to your demise, whatever. - Love (Not literally, or metaphor-ly, it's just a fancy word) User:Phuocphuc46 Untitled section I COULD HAVE ATLEAST MADE THE HOST AN OBJECT, I DEMAND TO HAVE MY ARTICLE RECREATED!, also someone else stole my idea. :... Fine. But please at least make four of your characters an object. P.S That "someone else" actually had their idea 2 years ago. i was actually unaware of that. i'm deleting my account now. Hey Unicornicopia170 So about the pages you made for your page, Character Voting Tournament. I turned them into the page's sub pages due to the fact that if a page is only made just for voting, in which there were some in the page, they would be redundant. So yeah, I hop you can understand. Outrage! Ok? I did nothing bad yesterday and i am suddenly banend from chat this is outrage! I want some explanations now! Wanna talk? Wanna talk with me in Inanimate insanity chat? Question Why does when you closed my thread on Th Helping WIkia, why did you called us trolls? You know yo'ure not supposed to do that, plus yo'urethe founder! Why? :( Illuminati is the best (talk) 19:07, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I wanna talk Please,I wanna tlak with you guys, Please unban me. Spamming really i just said "GTGGGGGGG". i can't wait 9 more day's please SpongebobAtnight You didn't scare me in chat, I just was in schooland doing a wuick check! SpongebobAtnight (talk) 02:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Do you lied or what?? Is 5 day's now you aid that i will be unbanned on saturday and it's staurday!!! When i will e unbaned from chat :It's actually in Monday. Young Little Unicorn made a little bit of, bargain. Talk in II Chat? Wanna talk in II chat? 14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) What Did you moved Vv cephei a's just-moved-page to an actual user's blog section? Next time, if you want to move a page to a user blog, do it like this: Selection--> (User blog) Type-in--> random user)/(Page name). AlrightYou? Alright. Hey! If you want any help ask me in chat in School day's i'll be online only Afternoon so Chat Chat. Now. Quick. :OMG hurry up people are dying. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:41, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Uh, know what, nevermind. You're too late. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Alert! When I told RetroPineTree that Object shwos 200 was racist, he didn't care, and he called me a freak! Illuminati is the best (talk) 14:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) About my contestants in COIC Could you please remove them entirely out of the show? See my main point? REMOVE. Not up for re-sign-up-or-whatever, REMOVE. It's not becuase I hate you (I actually do, but not to this point), but it's because I'm very busy, more than I thought. Unlike normal summer break, which I think happen in June, the school year kinda lasts until July - August, and the final exam starts in May - June, so there's no way I'm going to pop up in your camp now and then to do the challenge now and then. It pains me to see my contestants get eliminated (not really, I'm soulless), but the real point is, I'm not going to take part in anything in your camp ever. Like, ever. Not until summer. And having my contestants there will just slow the camp down, I mean, if they somehow have someone to sign-up for them, it will now be 4 characters/per person. So please, just remove them. Lemme know it that's possible, if you want to keep the, so badly, just put them for resign-up, becuase I'm not going to do it anymore. Another Report YLU, on Arbi's new wiki, "The Epic Hangout Wiki", he made a page out of me and PP46, and he protected them! He's insulting us on it. Could you tell staff to close it please? Thanks. Illuminati is the best (talk) 07:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) you are the meanest person ever you are mean. you added me as an enemy. i cant believe you did that. im going to make so many sockpuppets. put me as a friend and unblock me now!!!!!! - firebreaktemmie the emo keng You know what You know what? Next time, leave the blocking of the other users to me. Also, don't unblock MARCUS THE EMO KENG. You are not qualified to be in charge of blocking other people. For reasons, I will not talk abouti t here, but rather in the chat, because, well, it will be personal. Or I think you already knew it??? YLU!!! Young little uncorn look what i found i put a comment there Marcus Aka Firebreaktemmie Aka Arbi Has been created thi place on the Epic group wiki and look what did he write about our dearest friend Pp46(See the link below) About arbi i wanna tell the wiki community central to ban ths Prick forever from every wiki :Ouch I got insulted Welp better kys or something now. :No just stop it. I don't care if he continue to insult me, or anyone else in this world, here's my request: ignore it. Taking any actions to it will make the situation worse. He is a troll, meaning that there could be a chance that he will do this until, well, he dies, or gets whatever he wanted, in which I will never unblock him. So here's the thing: ignore it, never speak to the wiki again, and never speak to FirebreakTemmie again. Hey Hey buddy, nobody is commenting on my newest blog post even thought it's important, lease comment and tell people about this. Illuminati is the best (talk) 15:19, March 28, 2016 (UTC) I was talking about the blog called "OMG!!!" Help pls edit elimination table in BFTD wiki About my fanfic Hi, when i made my fanfic Battle for Corn 'n Carrot Castle, I protected the page when i was an admin. Can you unprotect the page so i can edit it again? A real friend is one who walks in, when the rest of the world walks out. 08:41, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Replacement for This Wiki Like, I made an inanimate insanity fanfiction wiki http://inanimateinsanityfanfiction.wikia.com Profanity warning .... So, you finally bring yourself to swearing in your latest forum, did ya? I expected better from you. Don't count on your bureaucrat rights to do everything, sincerely one could be one, if they have the enough dedication and responsibilities to be one. And even at that point, I would be mad if they act like an administrators. But you, heh, maybe you shouldn't of point me to that blog post. Learn how to control your anger. Don't contact me. Hey Should I question, that how the hell did Cedricblocks became a bureaucrat? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:38, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Look Don't taunt other users, like as you did with User:AnimalFan2015. Despite the fact that he did bad things and ignored warnings, they are still a human being and has feelings, too. You are an administrator, get a hold of yourself. COIC Spinoff So like, since COIC is almost over and you SAID there MIGHT be a spinoff but ur not gonna host it (u didnt say that part, but basically u said it). Well can I host it? I have an IDEA~ Ta-da! My Idea is... Race of Ice Creams! or COIC: The Amazing Race. And in some episodes the bottom 2 people are up for voting while in other episodes the last 1 is immediately eliminated or given a Speed Bump penalty. PLZPlantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 22:27, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Come to chat please Sometime before you edit COIC Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Rollback?! OMG like in chat you told me I'm a rollback?! Seriously like, I'm not. I checked the users list, it said I wasn't plus what does it even do? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) CH CHAT? Wanna go talk in chat i want some company You gonna join chat? Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:38, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Categories Please do not remove the fanon cateogires like "BFSP Players" and such. This is a fanon wiki, so they are acceptable enough to be allowed. When they either have a grammar mistake, captilization mistakes, etc., you can change it then. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) .... what are you doing Diamondcup didn't ask you to add the cateogires for her, did she? Why are you doing that? No one is asking this, nor no one is currently happy with this. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Look I don't know if I didn't clear this yet, but do not remove fanon categories. They are normal, nothing is wrong with them, this is a fanon wiki, those cateogires help what the readers to search who and what belongs to that mother page quicker, and they should stay there. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Camp Continuation? Since the Camp of Ice Cream camp series is coming to it's end. I would like to ask if I may continue it? Like make a spinoff with a new host but same premice of the original? It was an idea because I know how so many people love the COIC series. I would just love to have the honor to make it keep going. :) Think about it. Thanks -Lilly COIC Like when should i/we make the page? I mean the spinoff. Plus do I have permission to make a COIC fanfic (not camp)? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:11, April 27, 2016 (UTC) In the challenge, Cotton Candy and Rainbow Sherbet are the mafias and you choose the Royals. But DON'T tell them they're royals. New Werid Faces I put those faces there because I want them to be used in an object show in a future episode These ones! Chenaborg Face.png Chenaborg Face V2.png Reply on the plots #When they are locked, I think they should have a conversation about who is the murderer. And then, a fight would break out, and probably two sides are created. Each sides will try their best to frame the other side, protect their own, etc. Maybe even manipulate the other side? Something like that. #I think that the game should be played sooner in the story, (probably the 4th day) since the infection would spread out slower thourgh out the story, and would cause more panic; plus it,would contribute to why the fight above started. The infection will speared to other people by salvia, blood and airborne, so when they first see the dead body, another three will be infected. (Not revealed ofc, becusse they don't know yet) After the court of the dead body, the origins (maybe) and symptoms of the disease will be released for others. (Day 5) Upon knowing that their symptoms matched of that the disease, they will attack two people. To stop the speared of the disease, one person will be excreted for killing two people and having the infection, and another one will be imprisoned two days, where they will be taken care of. (Kinda like immunity in a camp) (Day 6) (Whole they were in the Hotel in Day 6) However, after knowing that half of the team have been infected, a fight broke out (above) That's it for my thoughts, however, it might be to violence, however, the idea of the teams could be good, I dunno. Make up your thoughts, and eliminate the flaws in any way possible. Thanks. I happened to be reading this stuff too, and I saw that. Gamerboy1 (talk) 00:58, May 14, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Thanks :D I'll definately think about doing a regular fan fic. And thanks for sticking up for me about characters :) Don't let anybody else see! I have a request! Murdered: Match Murderer: Coiny Discovered by: Judge Ruby Uhh. NLG oops I saw that. I was busy stalking and...That happened. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:44, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh whoops, I was stalking the marshmallow, and I accidentally saw that, too. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:15, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Editing my message Any reasons why you edited my reply in this thread? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:07, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Can you pls notice me? Hello Can you pls notice me too? Sup Plsplsplsplspls just notice me plssssssssssssssss I don't think it's gonna work. Also Pwmcon needs to go, he's not active. So um we should either start now, contact more active users and tell them about it, or just forget about it. Oh and BTW I was talking about the user competition Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 22:27, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm back! I decided to come back, and i'm now on the chat! :D Illuminati is the best (talk) 05:17, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I want to be there too but I'm blocked ;3;)// Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Threepeater Master He's been commenting on old pages once again. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 03:06, May 9, 2016 (UTC) What's so wrong about it? He's just commenting on those pages. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Bfdi is the best is, uh, somewhat right? It's not a thread, a talk page or a blog post which the conversations there are archived, but still rather a fan fiction that anyone could comment anytime. It's their for reserved, yes, but people could still clmment on it if they wanted to. :Please reserve to give users warnings for commenting in old pages unless they reply to an old comment there, or just commenting nonsenses. :Well, it's not quite that simple. I mean, he's been given a few warnings, and YLU said that he had 2 warnings left for editing pages without permission or commenting on old pages after being told to not do that quite a bit. Now he has 1 chance left. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 13:52, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Those warnings are now no longer counted for EXPLUNGED reasons. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:08, May 9, 2016 (UTC) COIC I still don't get why you and the others just quit all of a sudden without telling me any of this before. I truly did use a randomizer, and it truly did eliminated Phuocphuc46. I listened to what you said to do, and then this is what happens? It's simply not fair. You need to like give me support/advice instead of just quitting with blunt, useless, and very discouraging information. How AM I supposed to change it? If I change it one bit, it won't be the amazing race! Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 17:40, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thus is Gamey here. I wanted to know if you knew how to set up a vote. I'm needing to know how because I am making a comment object show. On the 11th challenge first a vote for two new contestants, and then a challenge to earn the new guys or girls. Gamerboy1 (talk) 09:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Drama Try not to say anything that causes drama. Nobody likes it, and frankly, someone will always be the victim of it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi. This is Gamey. I need some help! We need to reach 10 helpers in the Contest for a mansion page. It is my page, and we need scripts for the episodes. Hope you understand, friend! Gamerboy1 (talk) 23:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC)Gamey